


Holy Smoke

by Baramuscles



Series: Nuvole Bianche [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, But also during Calamity Ganon, Hurt/Comfort, It's kinda fixed at the end?, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Questioning Religion, Trauma, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baramuscles/pseuds/Baramuscles
Summary: Revali was never a religious man.And seeing the blank look in Link's eyes after one hundred years only reaffirmed that.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Nuvole Bianche [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091126
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	Holy Smoke

Revali never did consider himself a religious man.

Faintly, he wonders if maybe that’s why he’s trapped here. The wind whipped and howled across the top of Vah Medoh. It was a brief moment of calm. It reminded him of his days living in the Rito village, but it was still a false sense of security. 

There was no prayer that could possibly spare him from this. 

He was dead after all. Ganon’s monster had been strong, _too strong_ , tailored to all of his weaknesses. The Blight had broken his physical body past the point of return, wailing on the Rito until all was left was a mess of snapped bones and red blood. It hurt the Rito to admit he had fallen to Ganon’s power. He had trained to be strong, powerful and fearless. And yet—

Here he was, just a vagrant soul minding his time on top of this hulking metal bird, not even sure if any of this was real or not. He was supposedly one of the Goddess’ Champions, yet here he was. Dead.

_Wasn’t there supposed to be some kind of glorious afterlife?_

He did never believed the Goddess truly liked him anyways, and he never really liked her in turn. Revali found her to be a cruel mistress, undeserving of all the praise and glory _her_ people bestowed upon her. _She didn’t even deserve the dirt under his talons_.

It was brief moments of clarity like this that Revali chose to distract himself by cursing the Goddess. Having enough of his mind to hate Hylia were good days now. This was considering, most of his days were found trapped as some shiftless spirit on his Divine Beast consumed by Ganon’s Malice. Those were the days that were beyond torturous, evil words whispering to him, visions forced to the front of his mind, forcing him to live through sights he never wanted to imagine. Sure, he had a self depreciating streak, but the things Ganon filled his mind with went beyond even the worst things Revali could dream up on his own.

Thankfully though, for a moment it seemed, the darkness that the Malice infested him with was leaving him alone. It was a good day, _comparatively._ Although, these moments alone in his head could never be considered _good_ , there were too many happy memories his cruel mind that begged to be relived. He couldn’t let his mind wander there though, those thoughts always left him aching and when the Malice would return it hurt even more.

What made the days without the Malice ‘ _good’_ , were days he could fight off those happy memories and replace them with cursing the holy powers. Cursing the Divine was something Revali had known since he was a small fledgling.

After all, the days he wasn’t so strong, the days he was too indulgent, just made his time with the Malice so much more unbearable. That’s probably why Ganon gave him a few days off every once in a while, in hopes he’d think of those soft smiles, warm looks, and gentle touches. The good memories always came back to haunt him when the Malice returned.

Perhaps this was a heretic’s punishment?

Revali can recall a faceless Rito woman — _mother_ — pulling him to kneel with her and instructing him on the hymns his people would sing in prayer to the Goddess. Supposedly appeasing some vacant spirit in the sky that controlled the Divine fate of the world. Revali could faintly remember kneeling for so long that his talons would go numb from his body weight on top of his legs while positioned in prayer, his throat growing horse from the hymns he would be forced sing to the goddess Hylia.

He knew he had loved the Goddess once, or maybe it was just an ache to please the empty mother that had been in his life for only a fleeting moment. He could still recite all of the hymns his mother had taught him, including the ones he hadn’t even whispered in years.

He was young then, such a small fledgling who believed and trusted anything around him. The Goddess was supposed to be good to him, his mother had told him that often. She would tell him of how the Goddess knew best, and she would protect her people from fear, anguish, and hate. That was the promise he was told Hylia would keep.

And as a young fledgling he had loved her, but that faith in the Goddess had so quickly snapped, leaving a deep crack in his heart where faith once soared. What use is there in a Goddess that would have allowed his family to abandon him? How could she let the people who were supposed to love him and protect him, just leave him for dead in the cruel Tabantha winter? How could she let his own _mother_ leave him in that harsh blizzard? How could _Hylia_ have ever convinced his parents that they didn’t need him anymore?

If the Goddess could control all of their fates, then Revali would really rather she minded her own business. But apparently, Hylia was holy and just, guiding her people to do best. Such a cruel joke.

Found near death and frozen, the Rito elder elected to take him under his wing. A small light of belief in Hylia restored once again. Maybe he wasn’t unwanted, and the Goddess had just chosen a different path for him? Maybe his mother was right in her faith, Revali was destined for something else.

But, of course, that was a stupid notion. The Goddess’ caring was shown once again when Revali was shunned by his tribe, feathers plucked by his school mates, and left to cry alone and desperate on the peak of the Rito village. _Did she really want this for him?_

After a particularly cruel day, wing broken, beak cracked, Revali remembered his hopelessness on that mountain. No Goddess of his would ever design his fate like this. She would never convince the others to respect him, _to love him,_ that was all on his shoulders.

That was when Revali’s faith finally slipped away. So, no, Revali would not consider himself a _religious man._

From that day Revali never stopped training, pushing himself to be the best, the worthiest amongst his tribe. He would be strong, fearless and such an incredible archer his people had never even dreamed of seeing. A warrior his tribe would be proud of.

And finally, after so much work, so many beak breaking days, all of the exhaustion to just be _better, faster, stronger_ , he had been crowned as the Rito’s Champion.

He remembered the day he had been called to the chief elder’s roost, the large and warm Rito smiling down at him from his chair. He had clapped his hand on the blue avian’s wing, giving him a look full of pride and warmth.

“Blessed be the beautiful Hylia! She has made you the pride of the Rito village! Thank the Goddess!” 

Revali couldn’t hide his sneer, _she hadn’t done anything_. He had done all of that himself; he had no reason to thank her. He had been the one to break and reshape himself for years to become as strong and skilled as he was. No Goddess would take that away from him.

The night that Revali had received word he would be Vah Medoh’s champion, the village erupted into a frenzy. Wine and decedent fish were passed around, loud music played, and every avian in the town was singing their high praises to Hylian and her chosen Champion, Revali.

He despised it, even now, working as hard and as grueling as he did, his accomplishments had to be shared with some sky figure everyone blindly trusted.

It was stupid, and Revali chose to remain silent during the peak prayer of the night, thanking Hylia for blessing one of their own to fight the Calamity. After all, Revali was never a religious man. So why would he pray now, and share his glory with some so-called _Divine Power_?

Praying never did seem to do anything for him, Revali sneered and curling his beak into a tight expression.

He wanted to stop thinking of a face he could never quite remember, quickly followed by the cold Tabantha winters and frostbite that bit at his young talons. In these fleeting moments where his mind was free from darkness, Revali would rather think of kinder things. Brighter days, warmer touches against his feathers, and eyes the color of the clear sky’s gazing up at him lovingly. But those kinder memories only brought pain when they finally left him, and the Malice returned. He was constantly torn between reliving those sweet moments and shutting them out completely to save himself from the heartache that came when the memories ended. They always made the malice that much more cutting, and after nearly one hundred years alone with the Malice and Vah Medoh, he had schooled his thoughts to bury the good memories.

It was so hard though.

Perhaps this was a heretic’s punishment, trapped on his own Divine Beast, tormented with trying to fight off the thoughts of the love he missed so much.

On his way to Hyrule castle to meet the other Champions, pride swelled in his chest, _he had done it_ , he wasn’t some small pathetic child anymore. The Goddess had abandoned him, and he had won. It didn’t matter the ceremonies he had attended, the number of times he had been forced to kneel at her alter as a young child, and later in life as a grown man. He had finally bested the vile Hylia who had set his life up for such failure.

No matter the praises his tribe had sent Hylia the night he had been announced Champion, Revali knew he would never let that Goddess best him again. He had overcome her. It didn’t matter that his village had forced him to share his achievement with some absent sky figure, _he_ had been the one to shape himself into a strong warrior. The Goddess couldn’t meddle in his life as hard as she would try, Revali would fight tooth and talon to show he was more than the small frozen Rito he had once been left to die in the Tabantha mountains.

Hylia couldn’t control his life anymore.

That thought shattered the moment he met _him._

* * *

The doors swung wide, the hulk of a man Revali knew as King Rhoam strode forwarded, followed by an equally proud postured Hylian woman, and a smaller blond following a step behind her. The princess introduced herself, voice clear and neat as she had been trained to do so since birth.

She would be the princess to seal the darkness that had begun sweeping across the land. She was the princess of Hyrule, here to guide them through their mission to lock away Ganon.

They continued with introductions, the dark-skinned woman next to him going first, a powerful woman, leader of her strong tribe in the desert. Her deep and proud voice boomed through the room, strong leg muscles flexing as she folded one knee over the other. The large Goron went next, the heat radiating from his body as he stood to proclaim himself as the proud champion from the volcanic region to the north. He seemed friendly, but there was no hiding the strength in his stature and proud decelerations of his legacy in the Goron village. Then there was the small, red Zora. She was so slight, smaller than everyone in the room. But she spoke so sagely, and her gaze never hesitated when it met Revali’s. A princess of her people, deceivingly delicate, but with a fire hiding behind her golden eyes.

 _He was in a room of true Champions_.

Things changed when the great king Rhoam reached his hand in a harsh grip to drag the Hylian boy by his shoulder to showcase him in front of the Champions. He was almost invisible before, seeming to hide behind the Hylian princess. When he was presented to everyone there, Revali noticed a brief look of panic on his face before he schooled it into a stoic expression.

He was so small and slight, with gentle features and large doe eyes as clear as skies Revali loved to soar through. Face as blank as inexpressive as a fresh page in Revali’s journal. The king introduced him as his daughter’s knight, and the Goddess’ chose hero. Blessed and divinely picked by Hylia herself to protect their lands from the Calamity.

Revali clicked his beak angrily, emerald eyes glaring at the smaller blond in an angry stare. That damned Hylia tore his life apart, leaving him weak and afraid, forcing him to work to the bone for his chance at being one of Hyrule’s Champions, and _she did this?!_ He had never heard such a cruel joke before, their darling little _hero_ someone so disgustingly tiny and unworthy? He should have been strong, mighty, larger than life, and instead all the Goddess’ hero could offer him was a slight tilt of his head followed by a blank nod. _Disgusting_.

Revali narrowed his eyes on the boy, a cruel glint in his look. The “ _hero_ ” looked up briefly to catch his gaze, and immediately shot his eyes back down to the marble floor. _Pathetic_. The one supposedly blessed to lead them all couldn’t even match the eye of the best Rito Warrior. It made his blood boil, _who was this scrap of meat?_

He seemed to be the only one infuriated though, hearing his fellow champions — especially the red Zora — giving him many welcomes and cheers. None of which the hero responded to beside a small nod. _Self-absorbed asshole._

When the princess explained that the small blond couldn’t speak in anything beyond grunts and hand language, Revali couldn’t help the cruel guttural laugh escaping from his beak, “Absolutely pathetic!”

He shook off the glare from the rest of his fellow champions ,the one from the Zora girl, _Mipha_ , cutting especially deep. If those bright blue eyes flashed with a look of pain, Revali chose to ignore it. It wasn't his problem the hero was so weak.

The other Champions and the large king himself were so blindly taking the Goddess’ word at face value, believe anything she told them.

By the Goddess, Revali was not a religious man. She had such poor taste in heroes after all. 

* * *

King Rhoam had told them all their training would start in just a few days, but before a huge feast would be held in the Goddess’ and Champion’s honor.

Revali was never much one for big gatherings, found them overwhelming and unnecessary, they took much time away from his training. He wasn’t here to make friends; this was so pointless. So tonight, he found himself tucked away against the wall nursing a goblet of warm wine. If he caught himself glaring at that stupidly small hero, _Link,_ more often then not, he refused to acknowledge it.

“Why are you over here by yourself?”

The warm voice startled him out of his brooding. He looked down his beak to see that small Zora champion in front of him, smiling softly.

“I see no point in fraternizing,” The Rito said cooly, taking a sip of his drink.

“Why not?” Mipha questioned, sliding up next to him and what was his very private brooding area, “The Goddess has brought us all together to defeat the Calamity. Do you not think that is worth the celebration?”

The Rito sneered, “Mipha, if you want to throw all of your accomplishments away as being the work of some Divine Goddess, by my guest.” 

Noticing her silence Revali continued, “I for one won’t sell myself so short for some scum sky lady who never cared for her people. We are the Champions due to our strength and determination. I don’t need to thank Hylia for any of that.”

The look the Zora gave him wasn’t as angry or hurt as Revali had expected. Instead she placed her small hand on his wing, giving him a small sympathetic smile, eyes holding a touch of sadness.

The sympathy made him for more angry than he expected. Offended, Revali stood up abruptly, gripping his wild berry wine tightly and stalking off to find another corner to sulk in. _Mipha didn’t know him, or what the Goddess had put him through._

* * *

**_You were too weak to save him._ **

Revali could sometimes never tell if that was his own thoughts or Ganon’s Malice. Today, he would wager the Malice. The Rito would never have called his hero pitiful after all. Maybe when they first met, back when he had despised the stone cold soldier, but not now. 

Almost one hundred years, and he still had to try his hardest to resist those vile whispers, taunting him about the love of his dead and living life. In the beginning it was harder, his resolve not trained to stand up to the darkness that would fill his mind. Revali had always had a self depreciating track playing through his head, but this was worse. _Goddess it was so much worse_.

At first he could just play off the filthy words and flashes of blood as just his mind playing tricks on him. After all, his mind had loved to do that before, so why would it cease now? But the visions were too vivid, the screams too intense, the sharp iron smell of blood too strong to be just his bird-brain playing tricks. Revali had always been plagued by nightmares, but never like this.

When those shrill and desperate screams echoed through his head all he could think about is how much he longed to hear that sweet voice once more, _but not like this._

Hair that was once glinting beautifully golden in the light, now matted with blood. Two sky blue eyes that used to look so shyly up at him now filled with fear, one almost swollen shut from a deep cut under the cheek. And by the Goddess – that cruel, unfair Goddess— the deep oozing wound in the center of the Hylian’s chest.

He had always been plagued with cruel thoughts that his own brain spit out to him, but he knew after reliving that scene on Hyrule Field so vividly, that wasn’t the case. Sometimes Ganon liked to show him other memories, ones where he took Revali’s fellow champions in their darkest moments. But once the malice seemed to figure out nothing tormented the Rito as darkly as watching him, _Link_ , dying on the scorched grass of Hyrule field, it didn’t seem the dark power wanted to stop.

No, Revali was never a religious man. But the minutes, hours, days, _years_ , he spent praying and pleading kneeling atop Vah Medoh would convince anyone otherwise. If Hylia had her fingers dipped in everyone’s fate, why did his end up like this. _Why did Link’s end like this?_

* * *

He caught the hero one evening by the stables a bucket of apples in one hand and the other feeding a large black stallion. _He always seemed to love those beasts,_ Revali noted to himself. The blond looked happy for once, peaceful almost, wearing only a thin white tunic and torn pants, no sword in sight.

The Rito’s green eyes caught the blue Champion’s tunic hung over the stable door. He grabbed the blue clothing, holding it up to inspect it.

“I cannot believe the Goddess would choose such a small creature as a Divine hero,” Revali taunted.

Link whipped around his eyes wide at first, the narrowed when he saw the blue Rito. He glared at him for a moment, before turning back to his job of babying those ugly horses.

Revali threw the champion’s tunic to the dirt, stepping forward a bit, “I don’t know what you see in these dogs.”

Link looked up at him again and gave him a huff, turning his eyes to look at the black stallion currently munching on a red apple, then to the sleeping stable dog in the corner and rolled his bright blue eyes. _That’s a dog, silly_ , Link seemed to say. It was such an expressive moment, Revali was a little taken aback, so used to the quiet and stoney Hylian who always did his best to blend into the background.

“They’re all dogs, horrible, filthy, mangy dogs,” Revali continued, wings tucking behind his back.

Link rolled his eyes at him again, shifting his bucket to the other hand before walking over to Revali. He looked up at the taller Rito, giving him a soft smile _,_ before gently grabbing Revali’s wing and leading him over to a tall brown mare. She was absolutely massive, and Revali really didn’t like that. Link let go of his wing, reaching into his bucket to lift up a bright red apple to the Rito.

“I’m not a dog and I don’t like apples, but thanks.” Revali said dryly.

Link laughed a little, his eyes crinkling at the corners while he looked at Revali. If something in the Rito’s heart seized, he refused to think about it. He motioned the hand with the apple to the horse in front of them, before handing it out to Revali again, “If you’re trying to get me to feed that horrid creature, I refuse.”

But, Link insisted, shoving the apple closer to the Rito. He was the strongest Rito, champion of his village, his resolve was strong and he was not touching one of those strange looking hoofed creatures, let alone allow one to eat from his palm. He opened his beak to refuse again, but it caught in his throat when the hero just tilted his head at him and smiled again. He looked so earnest for once, his face soft and open, something Revali had never experienced. Before his brain could force his resolve to harden, he found himself taking the apple out of Link’s warm hand.

Seeing the small Hylian’s smile grow that much wider wiped the Rito’s mind blank for a moment. After a second of awkwardly standing there, holding this fruit, Link set his bucket on the ground and reached up to grab the Rito’s hand. _The hero’s touch was so warm_. He gently nudged the blue avian’s wing forward, and Revali couldn’t figure out why in the realms he let him.

With the apple just under the nose of the mare, he could feel a warm huff against his feathers. The big brown eyes of the horse seemed to glare at him a moment, and she huffed again rolling her big brown eyes to look at Link. The blond reached up to brush the side of her neck, just under her mane.

And finally she took the apple from the Rito’s palm, it was slimy and gross, but Revali couldn’t find himself to care that much when has saw the huge smile on Link’s normally stoic face.

The small Hylian moved his hand to grab the Rito’s, and their eyes met for a moment. That incredible smile was still on his pink lips as Link encouraged Revali to bring his fingers up to gently pet the mare’s face. Revali’s hand hovered for a moment, _the creature was so massive_. That beastly creature gave him another strange look before nudging her nose into his palm, hiking his gently scratching fingers to rub between her eyes.

Revali looked at Link again, the small hylian looking so much different than when they were in training. He looked happy, and the Rito couldn’t help but want to see that look on the hero’s face again. When Link’s blue eyes slid over to meet green, Revali felt in his gut, _it was all over_. How could anyone not be entrapped by his small smile, and warm look? The hero was so incredibly beautiful.

The Goddess was a terrible woman, with terrible choice in hero’s.

Link never deserved what she had given him.

* * *

A few days later when he saw Link riding that same brown mare from the stable, he pretended to ignore him. He definitely tried to ignore the way that large horse stepped back a pace when the Princess came up to greet them both, then throwing her head back in a whinny when the girl tried to touch her mane.

But when Mipha laughed next to him and called out to the princess, “you know how protective Epona is of Link,” Revali couldn’t help the small satisfied grin that curled at the edges of his beak.

That beast, _Epona_ , had allowed him to feed her and rub his wing on her blaze after all.

* * *

Briefly he would sometimes wonder what the other champions were being spoon fed by Ganon. Were they even in this half-baked spirit state like he was? Did the Goddess hate them as much as she seemed to hate him?

It was torture when his vision was taken over by the Malice. It started with shrill screaming in his eardrums, and then he saw the warrior that was always so gentle and genuine with him held by his throat, deep purple and black hand squeezing at his throat. The brutality with which his bones broke with a loud snap, the blood oozing from his body to collect in a pool beneath his pale body never failed to make Revali sick.

Holy, gentle, Divine, just weightless words he had been told to illustrate the woman always told to Revali as the one to protect their world. Keep them safe and give them life. He remembered being told she was _kind,_ a loving mother of the earth.

But yet, here the Rito was, trapped on one of her _Divine_ creations, all the while that cruel bitch Hylia supposedly looking over him. For what? Why was he still trapped here?

Why had she let him stay here, trapped by Ganon’s malice, defeated and aching for anywhere else to rest.

One hundred years, Revali humorlessly chuckled to himself. He had tried to stop counting the days years ago, but found his mind still running to count every sunrise and sunset on Vah Medoh.

It was so hard to not think of better days, the ones that always stung the hardest when the Malice returned.

Sometimes – more often than Revali would like to admit – his resolve broke and he found his thoughts drift to the moments he shared with Link. By the Goddess, he loved that man and still did even as tormented ghost on some hulking bird. Revali would give anything to feel his warm hands in his again, to touch his soft face, and burry his beak in the crook of the Hylian’s shoulder.

Today he figured he would be indulgent, no matter how much it would hurt later. He let his mind drift to that night he had tangled his fingers through that blond hair, intricately braiding those strands and finally weaving one of his own blue feathers in to lay proudly in the Hylian’s hair. That was the last courting gift he had ever given Link.

That thought left him aching but it was nothing like remembering the last time he had seen his knight.

* * *

Something felt different, there was some dark feeling that Revali couldn’t shake from his bones. He stood with his fellow Champions and their princess. He should be soaking in what was starting to feel like the last the moment he would have with this mismatched family they had all created over this last year together. But, he could barely focus on anything other than the small blond Hylian hero.

This was it, it was all or nothing. Taking a moment to look at everyone’s faces, Revali could see this dark feeling wasn’t only affecting him. They all seemed to share the unspoken thought; This very well might be their last time together.

Revali found himself catching Link’s eyes, those beautiful bright blue eyes that reminded Revali of the skies he felt so at home with. He wanted to say something cutting, something to protect himself from showing the fear and anguish and dread he felt. He opened his beak to say something harsh to shield his feelings from his team. He couldn’t stand the somber feeling surrounding the air anymore. They were all acting so pitiful, even Urbosa looked near tears.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Link taking a small step forward, calloused but gentle hand stretched out.

“Revali”

That sound shook the Rito to the core, such a sweet noise that he had never heard string words together. He had longed to hear his beloved say anything to him, to be able to enjoy that voice beyond the sweet laughs he had heard from the Hylian.

Unable to help himself, Revali found himself closing the gap between him and the blond, holding the hero’s smaller hand in his. Link looked up at him, his face less guarded than he had kept for all that time they trained together. It was an unbearable hopeful look, his lips desperately trying to curl into a smile. Their eyes locked, Link stayed silent. And for a moment Revali wondered if his desperate mind had hallucinated the soft spoken words.

“I love you”

_No._

Revali’s calculated stoic mask collapsed, hearing his sweet fellow champion whisper those words to him. _I love you too_ , stuck in his throat, his beak opening and closing unsure of what to say.

The Hylian only put his other hand against the Rito’s soft blue feathers thumb gently brushing where his beak met his plumage , before pulling them back and fiddling with one of his earrings.

After a brief moment, Link removed one of his turquoise earrings and gently dug through the soft blue plumage of the Rito’s wing to take Revali’s hand back to push it into his palm, “I- I d-don’t have any f-feath” Revali couldn’t stop his hands from starting to tremble, but he managed to bring his other hand to shush the hero. He knew exactly what Link meant, _it was part of the Rito culture after all_.

“Maybe-“ Link tried to clear his throat, shaking his head free from Revali’s loose grasp, his voice clearly choking on words from years of disuse, “Maybe after-“ But Revali couldn’t bear to hear anymore and again put his hand up to shush the Hylian. It had been so damn long he yearned to hear the sweet knight speak to him. He always imagined it would warm every cold fiber in him, but now he felt like he was going to shatter into pieces. He had to be strong for his fellow Champions, his people, and the Hylian he had grown to love so much. Revali could feel wetness prick at his eyes, wanting to desperately end this beautiful moment he had dreamed of. But this was too much. So, instead of letting the hero finish, he pulled him in close, wrapping his wings around the smaller stature, one hand gripping at his love and the other crushing the Hylian jewelry in his palm.

He could feel the eyes of his fellow champions digging into his feathers, but Revali just held Link closer. _Just give us this moment,_ his mind begged, only allowing himself a second longer to hold that warm body before pulling away recomposed.

If this was Hylia’s plan, he could never imagine a goddess so cruel as her.

Revali gave Link a trembling smile, before turning and sweeping the wind up to cary his wings into the sky.

* * *

“Another day to myself” Revali thought, once again laying on the warm grass atop his Divine beast. What could his mind dream up today? He battled with himself, wondering if maybe he would allow just small tease of sky blue eyes, golden hair, and shy hands stroking his feathers.

The last time he had been somewhat lucid had been so incredibly painful. Vah Medoh had shrieked, the malice absorbing her and firing on the Rito village. Some stupid pair of bull-headed Rito’s had flown too close to the Divine beast, trying to calm her. They had been shot out of the sky quite quickly, and Revali could only watch as two of his people fell from their glide. _Two more dead by the beast he lost control of._

Maybe he would indulge himself today, after all the pain would never really go away, so why not chase the good feelings as well? If that Malice would cut him tomorrow with the visions of Link crumpled and bleeding in Hyrule field, why not just let himself indulge in the thoughts of those blue eyes bright, alive and happy?

He was allowed a day of self indulgence, all to himself. It was all cut short when he felt Vah Medoh violently lurch to the side, the divine beast shrieking. _Something was happening_. Revali chose to ignore it, refusing to see more of his people shot down by the Divine beast _he_ was supposed to control.

Loud booms and noises shook the air, Vah Medoh screeched loudly across Hyrule. The turbulence and noise continued for what seemed like hours until it finally stopped, and her forcefield dropped. Something happened, this time it was different. Revali’s spirit picked up slightly, some form of hope returning to his heart. Maybe his people had stopped his Divine beast’s torment, something he was trapped from doing for one hundred years.

But then the air changed, something holy in the winds. He felt Vah Medoh seize and then creak as someone boarded her.

 _It couldn’t be_.

Revali truly stirred this time, something was different. He finally payed attention once again to the mechanical bird he had been the master of.

Someone was here, he wasn't alone anymore in Vah Medoh.

And then, _oh Goddess,_ there he was. It was _him._

He should be dead, he was dead, Ganon’s malice had shown him time and time again, the hero was _dead._

Golden hair matted to the sides of his face, his blue eyes dim and lifeless.

But here he was, in an ill fitting Rito tunic and trousers, with sloppy braids adorning his hair _. You always were so terrible at braiding your hair,_ Revali thought to himself. Link’s sloppy braids were tragic enough, but seeing the hero in someone else’s head piece, no sight of a blue feather in his hair made Revali burn. _Who dare give his hero a headdress_. 

Was this real? The Goddess never was so kind. He had always hated her, and after all, she had always seemed to hate him.

But there was some sort of sick hope that grew in Revali’s chest. Nothing the hundred years of self discipline could stomp down.

 _Link had come back_.

The harsh winds that always whipped around Vah Medoh seemed to still, but today the air feeling less harsh and consuming for the first time in so long. And after being a slave to the beast for so many years, Revali couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled in his chest, _He was back and alive!_

“Well now, I’ve seen that face before…” Revali chuckled, easily slipping back into the taunting and teasing he remembered with the hero, “I had a feeling you would show up eventually. But making me wait a hundred years is a bit… indulgent.”

His heart felt tight in his chest, noticing how the hero just blankly looked over the Divine Beast.

“You’re here to wrestle the control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct?”

But when the small Hylian just looked around with a confused look, the Rito felt something take ahold of his heart. _He doesn’t remember you_ , that evil voice whispered to him. Of course he does, Revali argued inside his own head. Link loved him, they had _courted_ each other. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

“If so, then the first thing you’ve want to do is find yourself a map.” Revali couldn’t believe he was having to suggest such a thing. _A map?_ So stupid, the hero should be able to find every terminal in Medoh with his eyes closed.

But this wasn’t his Link, the man who had taken such an interest in Revali’s work, constantly pestering him to show him around the Divine Beast. Revali could tell the further the hero trekked through Vah Medoh, that this shell of a hylian didn’t remember a single damn thing. None of his teasing words, brought any light to those beautiful blue eyes, no smile lingered on his lips when he maneuvered Vah Medoh to get around the beast.

But he still gave his love — his old love— small bits of encouragement. He couldn’t help himself, after all he had fallen wing over over talon for the Goddess’ Divinely chosen hero.

He guided him through each terminal to release his Divine Beast, hoping for some sort of sign, _anything_ , to flash across the hylian’s face to remind the Rito he remembered him. _They were practically engaged._ Revali could feel the weight of the blue ring Link had given him in his braid.

“There are two terminals remaining. You're almost there”

When Link activated the final terminal, Revali’s heart leapt in his nonexistent throat. The winds howled, angry and fast picking up speed, and the malice oozing from the beast seemed to collect together into one being, the Wind Blight. For a moment, Revali couldn’t speak, too trapped by the terror and memories from so long ago. But then he remembered, he had a hero to remind to stay alive.

“Good Luck! That thing is one of Ganon's own, and it plays dirty! It defeated me 100 years ago... but only because I was winging it. I can't believe I'm actually saying this... But you must avenge me, Link!”

Link immediately drew his sword, Revali briefly noticing there was no purple hilt or gently gleaming blade like the sword that had chosen him a century ago. He didn’t have time for brief commentary, his hero was about to face the creature that had ripped him limb from limb, crushing his hollow bones into nothing.

The battle was fierce, and the dead Rito was forced to watch Link take all of the harsh blows from Ganon’s creature. At one point in time, he would’ve been offended with how well Link seemed to be holding against the Blight. He was the greatest Rito warrior after all, years of hard work put in to being the best of the best, yet still bested by some lazy Goddess’ chosen hero. That was so many years in the past, and Revali could now only be thrilled the hero was still standing and breathing.

He felt himself materialize in front of Link, the hero bruised a bloody, but still alive. The Rito gazed at him with a sharp stare, trying to hide to stomp down the feelings he had held for so long _no, remain calm and composed._ If what the malice had said was true, his love wouldn’t even think of him as anything special.

“Well, I'll be plucked... You defeated him, eh? Who would've thought... Well done. I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner! Don't preen yourself just for doing your job.“

The Rito couldn’t help the small smile he gave the hero, he loved him for over a century after all. Moving his hands forward, he bestowed his hero with the second most proud accomplishment of his life, “I do suppose you've proven your value as a warrior. A warrior worthy of my unique ability. A sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali’s Gale.”

It was the most he could do, after all he couldn’t hold him, caress his face, fix his horrendous braids and replace the foreign headdress with the one he had made from him. He was useless, just a dead champion stuck in a mechanical bird, watching the love of his life stare blankly at him.

Link’s hands began to whip up in some sort of fast talk, something Revali always remembered the Hero had done when he was nervous, _“I thought you hate me?”_

Revali was offended, of course the Goddess would only bother to remind the hero of their early days together. Of course she had made it even worse than he thought. Link _did_ remember him, just not in any favorable light.

“I have no clue what you’re saying to me, and I never cared to learn it,” Revali boasted attempting cruelty at the small hero.

Revali took a step forward, his wing stretched out for just a brief moment desperately wanting to brush Link’s bangs from his beautiful sky blue eyes. He caught himself though, snapping his hand back to rest behind his back. There was no reason to bring old feelings into this now.

“Free feel to thank me now. Oh ... never mind, just go. Your job is far from finished, you know. The princess has been waiting an awful long time.”

Revali wanted to open his beak to say something, anything, _Goddess_ , anything to remind the Divine hero who was standing in front of him. Not a cold, ruthless Rito warrior, but the man that had shared so many warm and gentle nights with.

But maybe it was easier this way. After all he was dead. Just a blank shadow of his former self, a spirit who had spent years tormented by Ganon. No, maybe this was better after all. Revali imagined after this was all over, after his hero would finally defeat Ganon, he would probably disappear. The goddess was a cruel bitch. What other purpose would he serve after the calamity had fallen. He would surely be sent to the spirit realm, and forever away from the man he had craved to spend a long and happy life with.

If Link had loved him even a fraction of what Revali had felt for him, then this was best. He didn’t need to know the pain, didn’t need the distraction, he had a holy mission to complete. And with a heart that felt as heavy as lead, Revali’s martyr resolve hardened.

Link opened his sweet mouth for a moment, looking like he was about to say something. But Revali couldn’t take it any longer, didn’t doubt he would break down if he actually heard his hero speak for the first time in one hundred years. He would be the responsible one this time, the stronger one, the one to lean on that he couldn’t be in his past life. Falling in love during a war was stupid enough, but _this_ would be beyond stupid. There was no hope for their life together.

With what he hoped was a stern look despite the tears threatening to escape his eyes, Revali sent Link away, watching the most beautiful thing in the world disappear into gleaming blue lights.

Revali was not a religious man, but standing in Vah Medoh’s main chamber, hot tears rolling down his face, he could only look up at wherever he imagined that monster of Goddess lived and ask _why?_

* * *

Revali, never really expected the small hero to come back. The blond didn’t remember him after all, completely ignorant to the There was no point in him running back to Vah Medoh. She was already freed, now all he and the Divine beast had left to do was be there when Link went to Hyrule Castle to finally defeat the Calamity.

But out of the corner of his eyes, Revali caught the same blue lights he saw Link disappear in a few days earlier.

Was this the goddess playing some trick on him? Why was this stupid hero here again. He had much more important things to do.

“Don’t you have a kingdom to save?”

Link only shrugged, looking at the Rito with a little smile.

“You guess? You do, that is your job, as is mine to stay and pilot Vah Medoh,” The Rito chastised, “You have no business running off and making detours like coming back here. Medoh and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves now that the Malice is gone.”

He expected Link to disappear, but only caught the Hylian rummaging through his bag, pulling out a scrap of paper and some charcoal.

 _“If I promise to only come here to sleep, would you mind?”_ Revali read allowed from the message Link had handed him.

Revali felt his resolve break, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

“Fine, I don’t care what you do as long as you actually finish your mission of defeating the Calamity.” Revali said tightly, “But don’t mistake this as us being friends.”

That cause a slightly sour smile on Link’s face, one Revali wished he could remove. Maybe if he could just take the small Hylian in his arms once again, settle him between his legs and braid his hair like the small hero always used to like. _He had always used to melt once Revali started doing his hair_.

But that was over one hundred years ago, back when both parties were understanding of the love they felt with each other.

Now that was a pipe dream, and dumb one.

* * *

It was about a week later while Revali was lost in thought. With the Malice gone, the Rito sometimes liked to indulge in the precious memories he had with his love.

He was lying on one of the grass pads on Vah Medoh’s wings, blinking lazily at the night sky. A faint shadow flickered behind him, and he stood to look down. His hero was there, a small fire burning. He almost didn’t notice the small Hylian sitting there, curled up against the cold metal of the Divine Beast. His eyes were closed, he looked to be sleeping peacefully almost. Almost though, Revali could still see the blond’s mouth slightly open so every time he would exhale his breath would be visible in the cold night, and the rough shivers that tore through his body.

Revali rolled his eyes, Link could always sleep in the worst places, and it seemed being a homeless drifter fighting Ganon’s monsters only made that worse.

With a huff, Revali picked himself up and flew down to where the hero was resting. Sitting next to him, he picked his wing up and curled it around the blond. _He never takes care of himself, even now_.

The hero made a happy noise, burying his nose in the Rito’s side. Sleepy hands moved up to sign a thank you.

“Put your hands away, you know I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

Revali felt a small vibration against his side, the hero chuckling before sliding back into sleep.

* * *

He had come back a few times, but Revali was still trying his best to ignore him. He enjoyed seeing Link, but the hero almost seemed clingy. It was a pain, Revali was trying to distance himself after all. Why couldn’t Link just make this easier for him? _Distance_ , that was the plan.

His plan didn’t seem to be working too well though, as he found himself sitting next to the Hylian crowded near the small fire Link had made.

He looked down for a moment to see if the hero was cold, and his heart stuttered for a moment when Link’s blue eyes locked on his and the hero shot him such a beautiful smile. It was a cute little smile, somewhat mischievous if Revali admitted, and the cold air made Link’s cheeks blush such a nice shade of red. Revali wished that would be the last thing he saw before moving on to whatever bleakness the Goddess had set aside for him.

Inspecting that sweet face, he almost missed it, _“Your braids are falling out,”_ The Hylian signed with his small hands, _“I can’t believe the Rito Champion would let his braids be like that.”_

This moment was too perfect, and reminiscent of those nights so long ago that Revali couldn’t stop himself before replying, “Mine might be a bit disheveled, yet I can tell you braided your’s today as they are simply atrocious,” The Rito snapped, hand moving to tug on one of the sloppy braids that framed the hero’s face.

 _Shit_.

Almost seconds after the remark spilled from his beak, the Rito had known what he did. He ripped his eyes away from Link’s face, his expression going rigid as he pulled away from the warm Hylian next to him. He couldn’t stay a stone for long though and peaked out of the corner of his eyes, seeing the Hylian immediately perk up, the blanket falling from his shoulders, _“So you do understand me!”_ the hero signed excitedly, if not a little sloppy.

 _Shit_ , he was caught.

For the first time in his One hundred and twenty two year life he regretted ever learning Hylian sign language. Revali tried to sneer at him, and give Link a dirty look that he hoped would shoo the hero away. But, it seemed to only encourage the blond.

Those gorgeous blue eyes looked delighted, gleaming against the glowing fire light.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Revali tried to backpedal.

Apparently the Hylian didn’t feel the need to sign again to let Revali knew he was caught, instead tipping his head back and laughing. _Goddess, he loved that laugh._

Link dropped his head on the Rito’s shoulder, still giggling to himself. He looked so beautiful and happy in this moment, and Revali couldn’t help himself from wrapping one of his wings around the small Hylian and tucking him into his side. He felt Link turn his head to burry his face in the Rito’s neck, laughing against his blue feathers.

This was nice.

But Revali knew the Goddess wouldn’t let things stay nice for them.

* * *

It was a cold day, not like Revali would know being dead and all. But he liked to think it was a cold day, it matched his ill mood too well. Revali knew he was being dramatic, but there was little left to enjoy in his afterlife? Middle life? He wasn’t sure, but either way, the drama kept it all a little more bearable. Complaining about the cold was easier than agonizing over all of the things he’d lost. All the things he had been teased with since Vah Medoh had been freed from the Malice.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the telltale blue lights materializing his hero next to vah medoh . Revali hated to admit it, _he was a strong warrior after all_ , but he craved seeing those blue lights because they meant he would get to see Link again.

Something was different today though. Of course it would be. Revali had seen Vah Naborus, the final Divine Beast, take her place and aim her power towards Hyrule Castle.

But Revali could tell that wasn’t why Links face was twisted in some sort of pained look. When emerald met turquoise, the hero looked like he was about to fall apart.

Revali briefly noticed those golden locks were once again braided, despite the fact he had just spent the last 2 weeks in the desert.

Link took a step forward, suddenly shooting his gaze to his feet, his canines worrying his lip.

“Don’t hurt yourself like that, I’m sure you get enough of it from the monsters as is.” Revali muttered, stepping forward a few steps to gently place his thumb on that soft mouth and pull link’s lip out of his teeth. Revali scolded himself for being soft in that moment. Also that wasn’t his job anymore, he was being weak again. He had promised himself no more of this for both his and his old lover’s sake.

Link snapped his eyes back up to the Rito, _Goddess his eyes_ , they looked so fearful and pained. Revali wished he would never have to see that look. But here they were.

Caught in his own head, Revali almost missed the quick and anxious signing Link’s hands made

“ _I think I remember”_

And Revali’s heart, already so broken and bleeding, felt shattered. He paused in his step, and for a brief moment couldn’t contain the vulnerable look flash through his face. Acting quickly though, he recomposed himself, schooling his face into a cold stare, “What hero? How much you never deserved that sword, or the Godesses’ favor? How much you were pathetic compared to my accomplishments?”

Link shook his head, one of his stupid, sloppy braids smacking his face, “ _Revali, I remember”_

Revali’s breath left him, _the earring_. Without thinking Revali reached a wing up to gently tug at the champion blue jewelry in his feathers. It was a brief moment of weakness and want before the Rito could pull himself together, clicking his beak sharply, “You remember nothing.”

He prayed the tremble in his voice wasn’t too strong.

Links eyes only looked more forlorn for a moment, “ _I do, Revali-“ his hands_ began furiously signing again

“You remember nothing!” The Rito shouted, a harsh bite to his words, “There was nothing between us, and there never will be!”

Link’s hands stuttered, frozen in time as his gaze was blown wide looking at the avian. He seemed to snap out of it for a moment, those delicate but so strong fingers beginning to try and sign again.

“What?” Revali asked, his tone was mocking and cruel in a way that hurt his already broken heart, “You think just because you remember your schoolboy crush on the great Rito warrior, that you need to come back and say something?”

Even his own voice sounded harsh to him, far too harsh to be speaking to the love of his life with.

“You were a fool, you’re still a fool, and if you’ve come to confess your puppy love again I’ll shoot you down just like the first time. How could you ever think such a strong warrior as myself coul-“

“I love you!”

Revali’s mind blanked, whatever mean word to spill from his beak stopped in its track. _That’s what he sounded like?_ Revali looked at the hero bewildered, never hearing his voice before. He had heard his screams, his choked whines, all of the terrible sounds Ganon had showed him, but head never heard this. He opened his beak to say something again before was was cut off once again

“R-Revali,” The was most definitely the hero’s voice. It shook and croaked with disuse, but by the goddess that was him, “I l-love you.”

Oh Hylia, Revali couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sweet sky blue eyes that desperately looked up at him, begging for him to speak in any kinder tone. But the Rito was left speechless. As much as he tried, he couldn’t bring any noise to come from his throat. Maybe this is what Link felt like, he wondered. So terrified of saying the wrong thing that he couldn’t say anything at all.

The Hylian’s beautiful eyes began to fill with tears, still giving Revali that pleading look. The Rito opened his beak again trying to make and sort of sound come from his throat, but he was too lost. He had promised himself the day Link returned to him on his Malice filled beast to let their relationship stay in the past, it wasn’t supposed to end up this way. The hero was supposed to forget him, defeat the calamity and live his life with some beautiful hylian girl on the farm with as many horses as he had dreamed of. Enough horses to cause an apple shortage across Hyrule.

The tears weren’t just budding at the corner of his eyes anymore, beginning to spill over his rosy cheeks _fragile Hylians were never meant for the cold weather of tabanth_ a.

His voice still felt caught, unsure of what to do to stop the beautiful hero from crying, he raised his wings up, fingers peaking from underneath his feathers to sign the words he had always wanted to say to Link.

_“I love you”_

Link let out a harsh sob before running forward and gripping the Rito in a harsh hug. The avian could feel the Hylian’s small fingers dig at his back, frantically trying to pull them closer together. Revali couldn’t help bringing his wings up to tuck the hero further into his chest, holding those small shoulders that were so violently shaking.

Revali had promised them both that he would be the strong one this time, but he couldn’t help the tears slide from his eyes as he held the hero he loved so dearly in his arms.

* * *

The sun had finally set, but Revali had refused to let go of the hero. They were sitting by a small fire now that Link had made, tucked in each other’s arms.

“Your hair is terrible” Revali teased lightly, squeezing the Hylian just a little tighter in his wings. It was another cold night, similar to the first one they had spent wrapped up in each other on Vah Medoh. He still couldn’t really tell the temperature, but the way the small Hylian would shiver when the wind picked up it made Revali think it probably was actually cold.

“They’re so ugly,” He continued, bringing a hand up to play with one of the blond braids.

Link craned his neck back, and glared up at him through his bangs with his dazzling blue eyes. They were still a little puffy and red, but they still were the most beautiful thing Revali had seen.

That startled a small laugh out of the Rito’s beak. His little soldier was usually always so stoic and guarded, but the pout on his lips and fire in his eyes were adorable. It only made Link glare harder at him, his pink cheeks flushing a darker red before ducking his head into the Rito’s chest to hide his face. Of course, that only instead put the hero’s pointed ears on display, the same shade of red that dusted his cheeks.

“Of course you were always simply awful at braiding,” Revali continued after his chuckling had died down. There was not even a hint of malice in his voice, “I suppose that’s what I get for always doing them for you”

That got the little Hylian to tilt his head slightly and pear up at Revali’s face.

“You know I’d never let you run around disrespecting the Rito’s traditions in such a way, after all you are in courtship with their finest warrior,” Revali continued gently caressing Link’s scalp, “What does that say about me and how I take care of my mate?”

Link smiled at him, his face half buried in the Rito’s chest. He felt one of the hero’s hands unwind from their place around his torso, and move to grab Revali’s other hand to touch one of the braids on the side of the Hylian’s head. Blue eyes gave him an expecting look, and the hero tilted his head to lean into the Rito’s palm.

“Fine, I guess I have neglected your awful hair for too long.”

Revali shooed the hero up, and situated him to sit with his back facing the Rito.

Sitting there, fingers gently tugging and pulling at Links fine gold hair, Revali could almost forget about what the Goddess had done to them. And for a brief moment, he almost thanked her.

It was a selfish feeling, thanking the goddess for giving him this last chance to card his hands through Link’s hair, let them pretend like it wasn’t going to end in disaster and broken hearts. But Revali was selfish after all. He had tried to be good, to chase Link away to save him from that pain he knew all too well after he had faced waking up on Vah Medoh and knowing the love of his life had died. But maybe just for tonight, the light of the fire glowing against Link’s soft cheek, maybe he could be selfish.

Soft blue hands tilting Link’s head to the side, he began working on the other braid. He had missed this so much, sitting with his small hero, preening his hair in the Rito tradition.

He lost his grip on the intricate braid for a moment when Link suddenly ducked his head out of Revali’s grasp.

“I told you to be still, you know I can’t work when you fidget like this.”

But the small hero only have him a quick look before digging through his bag. It only took him a second before he pulled out something bundled in a rough cut of fabric.

Unraveling whatever was inside, Link gently picked it up and handed it to the Rito.

_Oh._

Revali’s heart stopped for a moment, looking at the gleaming blue feather that the knight was gently holding up to him.

For a second time that day, Revali was at a loss for words. _He still had it?_ The feather Revali had woven in Link’s hair more than a century ago?

Fear, panic and anguish threatened to bubble up in Revali’s mind, this was too like the last night they had spent together. But with a sharp determination, the rito kicked those feelings back down to deal with later, and instead with a trembling hand grabbed the feather from Link’s grasp.

The hero gave him a small shy smile, tugging on the briefly forgotten braid Revali had been working on as if to say that’s where he should put it

Revali wanted to say something, anything to throw the walls up around his heart and best link away from his vulnerability. But he couldn’t, and all he could manage was a breathy “you kept it.”

Link’s smile grew, nodding enthusiastically, his hands moving up to sign to the Rito.

 _“I woke up with it, and was never sure what it was until but— Had to keep it safe”_ the hero tilted his head back to rest against Revali’s shoulder, his gorgeous blue eyes sliding up to gaze at Revali,

“I k-know why it was—“ Link’s voice cut out for a moment, still frail and weak from lack of use, “ I-it was important.”

The small shy smile the hero gave him sank its talons deep into Revali’s heart. The hero raised a hand up to brush against the blue feathers on the Rito’s cheek, it felt like fire. Revali fought back the tears building in his eyes, and nodded, turning his head slightly to push his cheek further into the warm little Hylian’s hand.

“It’s a sign of courtship among my people” Revali said barely above a whisper. He didn’t know when he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them to look down at that beautiful face, his heart seized, seeing that small smile wider than before. His eyes were always so expressive, and Revali almost had to turn away from the adoration he saw in those wide skies. _Goddess above, how could she have ever done what she had to such a kind and gentle creature._

Revali took the feather from links other hand, willing the tremble in his wing to calm.

“Sit back up hero, I can’t finish your hair with you burrowing in my feathers like that” the sharp words word fake, anyone could hear that. There was a time where Urbosa may have teased him for it, giving him that knowing look of hers.

Link only flashed him a larger grin now filled with teeth. He looked so happy now, and Revali couldn’t stand that this might truly be the last time he would ever see the hero like this. Link moved away from Revali’s chest up, back rigid and head titled to his previous place.

Revali was never a religious man, but for the first time since he was a small fledgling, the Rito sent a quiet thanks to Hylia. It was such a selfish thought. But being here on Vah Medoh, the gentle fire painting Link’s face is warm light while Revali was allowed to twine blond hair, he couldn’t have wished for anything more. _One last time_ , Revali smiled to himself bitterly.

If the hero felt the tremble in Revali’s hands, he never mentioned it. It was most likely going to be the last moment they would share they would share together, the last time Revali would ever be able to card his fingers through the hero’s fine blond hair. Most likely the last time he would ever be able touch his warrior in such an intimate way.

Tomorrow Link would disappear, rising to go face Ganon once again. And no matter how much faith Revali had in his beautiful Hylian, he was too pessimistic . He was tormented by what had happened the last time.

He hated the master sword, but now it was for different reasons in the beginning.

That sword the sealed the darkness and had cursed them both with a fate that was agony.

* * *

After all he had been through, Revali still wasn’t a religious man. He had become a champion, fallen in love, died, lost his love, and then found him again. It was a wild ride, and Revali still had a hard time putting any genuine faith in the Goddess.

But today, _oh by the Divine_ , today he tried, falling to his knees atop Vah Medoh, hands clasped together. He had despised her for so long, she had hurt so many people, she had destroyed him and everything he loved. But fuck, if she really was up there watching over hyrule, Revali would grovel now. He needed their hero to make it, he needed him to live.

_He needed him safe._

Link had left early that morning, a distant look on his face as he strapped his gear on.

 _Shutting himself off once again_ , the Rito had worried thought to himself. But he understood, it was much easier to shut down and put off feelings for a later moment. He supposes they had both always been like that, not wanting to face anything with genuine emotion until they could feel safe. _Goddess, the amount of times he had held the hero, stroking his hair and convincing him it would be alright._

Too much had been placed on his pale shoulders.

There were so many biting words Revali wanted to shout at the Goddess, she had let down so many times, why the fuck would anything change now? She had let Link _die_ , she had let her most devoted warrior bleed to death in Hyrule field over a century ago. Revali knew this all too well, for a century trapped with Gabon’s malice that took delight in forcing the Rito to watch his lover’s final gasping breathes, blood oozing from his body, and his eyes slowly growing more and more dazed and distant until finally his chest had stopped heaving for breath. What kind of Goddess was that? Why did she allow this? Any of this? _What would be different this time?_

Revali was terrified though, begging for this ending to be different than the last. The fear of being abandoned on Tabantha felt like nothing compared to this.

Revali had to shove all his criticisms to the back of his mind, for Goddess sake, he was praying right now. He folded his fingers tighter together and tried to be the devote man he never was. It wouldn’t do much to insult the so called Divine being he was pleading on his knees too right now. But his brain never could be quiet, but he was truly scared. And if he could appease that cruel woman now he would try his best.

He was trying to be _good_ , but Revali was having a hard time. His mind wouldn’t shut up and just keep bringing up the memories of when Link had slept in his hammock, waking up to screams followed soft whimpers the hero tried to choke down his throat. Waking up so many times with tears staining the Rito’s shoulder, Link feeling the overwhelming burden of the goddess’ blade destroy him.

_Why?_

Suddenly there was a change in the winds, and Revali knew it was time to stop his pathetic begging.

Raising from his knees he made his way to the main chamber of Vah Medoh. He had put aside his hate and pride to beg some supposedly holy being to spare his hero. But now it was time to take matters into his own hands.

The inky Malice surrounding Hyrule Castle seemed to rise, the sky growing dark. Link had made it.

Revali gripped the command controls of his Divine Beast, watching as the other 3 Sheikah mechs lumbered forward. _This was it_.

This was all Revali could give their hero now. That and a last final prayer to keep Link safe and just hope that he would be strong enough to survive for his hero this time.

* * *

There was a darkness that consumed Revali, different from the bleakness he had face before. It felt light, peaceful almost. Had his time finally ended? Was he allowed to be freed from the cruel world the Goddess had trapped him in?

He felt the darkness leave his vision, and he felt frantic now.

No, please let him be at peace for once.

His heart was too heavy and his mind was too full of over a century of torment. _Hylia, please just let me go_. But the blackness kept growing lighter, and suddenly he heard the wind whistling through a field, the sun warming his feathers, and the sharp iron smell of blood crawling into his nose.

_Why?!_

He was finally supposed to die, be let free from all of the crap Hylia had put him through!

When his vision finally cleared from the inky darkness, he could see the clear skies. It was so beautiful, so warm and inviting, making the Rito’s feathers ache to expand and take flight into the wind.

But that iron, _that iron_ , grew stronger and stronger, and he started hearing screams. Shrill, brutal screams that should not be a part of any spirit realm he had been told of a child.

He felt something tense, trying to move. Were those limbs? Were those his? He could finally feel attached to a body, _Goddess, a body_? Did she give him one in this awful afterlife filled with the smell of cold wind and tangy blood?

His head ached, this never happened when he was a spirit on Vah Medoh. Why was it different now?

And why was there so much noise? Why wouldn’t the screaming stop, why wouldn’t the loud voices shut up?

Groggily, Revali felt his wings tuck underneath him, pushing him to sit up.

When he finally was able to clear the fog from his head, sitting up in the warm Hyrule grass he saw all of them. The Champions he had been a team with hundred years earlier. But they weren’t cheering, instead they were huddled closely together, their voices blending together in panicked tones.

Revali finally found himself stumbling to his talons, tripping forward. _What was going on?_

He tripped and found his wing fall to catch himself, steadying himself on a scaly shoulder. Golden eyes whipped to look at him, _Oh Goddess, Mipha?_

She looked so fearful, _had he ever seen her like this?_ It lasted a second before she looked down again, and thats when Revali felt some of the fog lift from his mind, and he felt sick.

That hair, _it was supposed to be blond, right_? _Fuck,_ his hair was supposed to be golden, the same color of Tabantha wheat. But it was so _red_. So much blood was pooled underneath Revali’s knees, that he knew it wasn’t the hero’s own. The blue feather the Rito had braided in his hair just hours earlier almost disappeared behind all of that _red._

He couldn’t move, what was happening? Just moments ago he was piloting Vah Medoh, just a distant, vagrant spirit. But now it felt real, everything felt so strong, the wind, the grass under his knees, and _Goddess_ the iron scent clogging his beak.

Oh _Hylia_ , something finally snapped in Revali’s mind, and he shoved the princess and the Zora away. Probably too harsh, but _Goddess_ he didn’t care now.

“LINK!” The Rito shrieked, his hands reaching to pull his hero towards him.

 _They had won, hadn’t they?_ Revali questioned, _so what was happening?_

The Rito grabbed at the hurt Hylian, pulling him into his arms. Hot tears choking at the Rito’s eyes, _what the fuck was happening_? They had won! He felt alive again, his wings felt the wind through their feathers, so _what the fuck was happening?!_

Pale eyelids blinked heavily, showing hints of the blue skies Revali had missed so much. The Hylian’s chest rattled with a breath as his eyes finally opened for more than a brief second, locking eyes with Revali’s emerald green. “R-Rev-“ a horse whisper slipped through blue lips.

Revali couldn’t handle this, feeling and incredible despair run through his veins. The talons in his fingers only gripped Link harder, and the Rito could only let out a shriek.

_No, no, no, you bitch, this wasn’t supposed to be this way._

This wasn’t supposed to happened, Link wasn’t supposed to be dying, the Goddess wasn’t supposed to let her hero end like this. _He had already died once, was that not enough?_

Revali couldn’t feel anything, not the large Gerudo hands pulling his away from the love of his life, or the warm and rough Goron arms trapping him. He just wanted to feel Link again, what was so wrong with that? He was alive now, he needed him, he was back now!

He struggled, trying to fight his way out of those rock solid arms pinning his wings behind his back and away from the bleeding Hylian.

Small red hands moved to Link’s chest, and Revali only struggled harder, but the Goron’s arms cinched tighter, and he saw the dark-skinned face of Gerudo Champion in his face, holding his wrists together. Through the panic in his mind, he heard voices telling him that Link would be okay, he just needed to let them take care of him.

Watching the bright red scales of a Zora’s hand touch Link’s wounded chest, Revali thrashed again when his small hero cried out and moved away from the hand.

He could feel his breathing coming faster, the panic setting into his bones. Black spots crept into his vision, _Link was hurt,_ was the last thing that passed through his mind before everything went empty.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I haven't written a single bit of fan fiction in almost 10 years. Hope everyone was cool with this.
> 
> Revalink just kind of destroyed my heart and I couldn't help myself? Tbh, I have no idea what the fuck happened. This started as just a little fun, self-indulgent song fic (Holy Smoke by Palace, good sad Revalink song btw), and then it turned into this absolute monster. I'm still confused. 
> 
> Also I made the executive decision to go with the Wind Waker Rito hand anatomy, so the gay bird has hands. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I have a half-baked, fluffier sequel to this sitting in my notes, maybe I'll polish it up and post it if that will heal anything.
> 
> Oh, and Im kinda on my own in this Revalink spiral, so this was not proofread by a single soul besides myself. If I left in any sloppy mistakes, feel free to let me know!


End file.
